


Sans mpreg idfk

by Moss_knight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Food mention, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of being kicked out, Mpreg, Out of Character, Papyrus mentioned, Pregnancy, Shitpost treated seriously, The Author Regrets Everything, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_knight/pseuds/Moss_knight
Summary: Sans mpreg.That’s it.That’s the whole thing.
Relationships: Sonic x Sans
Kudos: 2





	Sans mpreg idfk

Sans was around 6 months into his pregnancy. Sonic had been supportive so far but Sans was still nervous, after all they never meant to have this child and he didn’t know how it was biologically possible. He sighed as he looked around the room, He was sitting in Sonics living room, after Papyrus had kicked him out after finding the discarded pregnancy test in his and Sans bathroom so Sans had been staying at Sonics for most of the pregnancy. Speaking of Sonic where was he? Sans looked around the room for him but did not see a single bit of his blue spikes Sans stood up “ Sonic? “ he called out starting to worry. Sans searched all around the apartment calling out Sonics name eventually he started to tear up before he broke down completely thinking the hedgehog had left him. Sonic walked up to the apartment trying not to burn himself as he had gone to get pizza for him and sans. As he unlocked the door he realized he could hear faint sobbing somewhere in the house. He set down the pizza on the counter and called out “ Sans? Are you ok?” He searched around the house before finding Sans curled into his knees on the floor in the bedroom He immediately sat on the floor in front of the skeleton “ Ketchup packet? Are you ok? “ Sans sobbed “ I-I thought you left m-meeee... “ Sonic looked at Sans “ Oh Sans I just went to get pizza I’m sorry “ The spiky hedgehog hugged the skeleton finally hearing his breathing slow down. “ Come on let’s go eat. “

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this but don’t count on it


End file.
